Never EVER give a love potion to a prankster
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to make a prank,they get a brilliant idea BUT will it take things too far?


**_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!!!._**

 **Prologue:**

 _When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,decided to play a prank ..,they take it a little too far,they make a love potion and give it to the autobot's and decepticon's,now their after sweet,innocent Bumblebee and the lamborghini twin's !!,can they help Prowl and Jazz confess their feelings to Bumblebee?,and can the Jettwins confess their feelings for the lamborghini twins?and can it all work in the work in the end?._

 **(SN:** Aplogogies for the wrong spellings,I'm still getting the hang of English.)

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN...**

"Brother,we need an idea for a new prank"said Sideswipe, Sunstreaker sighed and said"I know brother BUT we've tried everything",they sighed together,JUST then their was knock on there door,Sideswipe opened the door to see Sari smiling and said"I wanted to say good night", they smiled at the innocent girl,"Good Night,Sari"said a voice,they looked and saw it was Bumblebee,Sari smiled and said"Night Bumblebee,I love you and sweet dreams".

Bumblebee nodded and said"Right back at you",with that he walked away,they smiled and Sari turned and left," Brother are you thinking,what I'm thinking"asked Sideswipe,Sunstreaker smirked and replied"I think I know what you're talking",they smirk grew and said"We should make a love potion",BUT everything came to a stop when they realise that they didn't know how to make a potion.

"Yeah and what would you do,Angel Mystery?"asked Sideswipe,( **AMN:** Try searching online..,maybe that will help,Einstein.),"Looks like we need to search on the internet"said Sunstreaker,and with that they went online,to search how to make love potion,once they were done they decided to make the potion,"Hopefully this will work"muttered Sideswipe,they put in a bottle and smirked.

They decided to pour some love potion into everybot's drink except Bumblebee's and Sari's,they also careful snuk onto the decepticon's base,they also put the love potion in their drinks,they laughed evilly and went back to base hiding the rest BUT when Sari woke up,she mistakenly thought the love potion was energon and put it in the lamborghini's drink.

 **THE NEXT DAY{**

 **BUMBLEBEE'S POV***

As my optics's turned on,I got off my berth and decided to get something to eat,I walked into the common room,I saw Ratchet talking with Bulkhead..,strange,Prowl and Jazz were talking with each other..,nothing new,Optimus and Sentinel were glaring at each other..,never gets old and the Jettwins were playing a video game against Sari.

"Good Morning everyone"I said in a cheerful tone, everybot looked at me just giving me a smile across their faceplates,"Mornin' young'n"said Ratchet as he handed me a cube of energon,I smiled and happily took it while I was getting my breakfast,Sari spoke"Hey where are the prankster twins and Blurr?",I looked around and replied" Must be asleep..,I'll get them",I finished my breakfast and put my trash in the bin,soon I went to go find the prankster twins.

When I came to their door,I knocked gently and it opened to reveal the prankster twins,"Oh Bumblebee..,you need us?"asked Sideswipe,I nodded and said"Yeah,come get breakfast",they nodded and walked back to the common room,I walked to Blurr's room and pulled him out and soon they got breakfast BUT when they were about to put their trash in the bin,the alarm went off,"DECEPT ICON'S ARE IN THE AREA!!"shouted a very frantic Sari,I looked confused at her because we faced Decepticon's nearly 24/7 and she was scared?..,something wasn't right,BUT Prime told us to transform and roll out.

( **SN:** Please note that the following scene,does not exist in Transformers Animated,if it did please let me know BECAUSE Megatron will appear in this .., Thank you.)

 ** _IN THE HEART OF THE CITY_**

As we arrived and de-transformed out of our vehicle mode,I saw that it was Megatron,Starscream,Soundwave, Shockwave,Blitzwing,Lockdown..,surprised to see him there and..,oh lovely it was Wasp and a few drone's..,life it gives you creepy annoying decepticon's.

"MEGATRON!!"yelled Sari,I saw that Megatron was looking at me in a lustful and loving?,way and it was creeping me out,"Decepticon's take ALL the autobot's down BUT the yellow one,he lives"announced Megatron, the decepticon's were soon taking down the other's while Megatron handled with me,I had my stingers out BUT Megatron didn't even attack me,instead he put his hands up in surrender..,I lowered my stingers BUT as quick as lightning,Megatron picked me up and took to the sky's.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"I yelled as I held onto him for dear life,he just chuckled BUT I saw that the prankster twins we're also captured and yelling at the decepticon's to put them down,"Don't worry my pet"said Megatron,I looked at him like he had lost HIS processer BUT knowing Megatron..,he didn't have one and I was terrified of what he was going to do with me and the prankster twins..,on second thought..,I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT!!!.

JUST then Megatron was pulled down and he let go of me,I screamed and nearly hit the ground..,if it weren't for Prowl catching me in time,I saw the prankster twins were also saved by the Jettwins,I sighed in relief and said" Thanks,Prowl..,that was a close call..,any closer and I would've been with major dents",he put me down and said"Just be more careful",I nodded and we walked back to see that Megatron had escaped..,again,"Are you alright ,Bumblebee?"asked Prime and I nodded so did the prankster twins,so we decided to go back to base.

 **END OF BUMBLEBEE'S POV***

 ** _BACK AT BASE_**

 **SIDESWIPE'S POV***

As we entered in the base,I was so tired that I need a week of vacation..,away from decepticon's and drama. .,maybe even get away from my secret crush..,Jetstorm,I felt my faceplates heat up at the thought of his name," Sides,you okay?"asked Bumblebee, I nodded and replied "I'm fine,Bumblebee",BUT when we and when I mean we ..,I mean,Bumblebee,my brother and I opened a door,a can of paint covered us!!.

"What the-?!"Bumblebee exclaimed,BUT were interpreted by a giggle,we looked and saw it was SARI!!!,"Sorry that was meant for,Bulkhead"she said while trying to contain her giggles,"What colour are we?"I asked,Sari giggled again and replied"Bumblebee is pink,Sunstreaker is yellow and Sideswipe is blue",she started laughing at the paint job we got,"Sari,you better run"I suggested and she was gone with us HOT on her tail,"WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU,YOU'LL BE SORRY!!"shouted Sunstreaker.

BUT before we could get far,we crashed into somebot,I looked up and saw that it was Optimus,Sentinel and Blurr we had bumped into,"CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!"yelled Sentinel,we turned pale and said"We're sorry",BUT when Sentinel looked at me..,he had a happy and loving look in his optics's,"Um..,Sir are you okay?"I asked,"Elita?"Optimus asked as he looked at Bumblebee, "Shadowcat?"asked Blurr as he looked at my brother.

( **SN:** Yeah..,sorry about the OC BUT I don't believe that Blurr,had a bond mate in the Transformers world.)

"I'm sorry BUT we're not-"I tried to say BUT was shortly cut off because,Sentinel held my arm and said"I won't let you go again...",he leaned in and I tried to pull away BUT his grip was too tight,JUST then he fell on the ground along with Optimus and Blurr,we looked up to see Ratchet holding another wrench JUST in case that they decided to wake up,"Fragging stupid heads"he muttered as he lifted Optimus and the others out,"Please be more careful",we nodded and with that he was gone.

"Hey..,how about we go for a drive?"suggested Bumblebee,we nodded and made sure to look around for any other bot that may be around,soon we left base to get some fresh air.

BUT when we drove around,the decepticon's were after us!!!,"Can't we just have a normal drive?"asked Sunstreaker sarcastically,we drove even faster to get away from the decepticon's BUT they gunned us down, and we transformed back into our robot selves,"What is it that they want?"asked Bumblebee,"Beat's me"my brother and I replied together as we tried to take them down BUT instead they took us down,"You're coming with us"said Blitzwing in a lustful tone,I screamed and my brother was trying to break free,"IN YOUR DREAMS DECEPTICON CREEP!!!"I yelled as I kicked him his his gut,he grunted and backed away,I smirked and flipped myself back up to my feet to punch him unconscious,I saw the others also knocked the other decepticon's out.

"BUMBLEBEE,SIDESWIPE,SUNSTREAKER!!"yelled a painicked voice,we looked and saw it was the other autobot's!!,we smiled when Sari came up to us with tears rolling down her face,"Thank goddess,that all of you are safe",Bumblebee smiled and said"Sorry,Sari for scaring you..,it was Prime,Blurr and Sentinel scared the living processers out of us",Sari laughed and said"Don't worry Ratchet,has fixed them up",we laughed and decided to walk back to base.

 ** _BACK AT BASE_**

As we walked on the base,all was quite and Sari went to go play video games with Bulkhead,so we decided to get some rest,as we walked down the hall,a servo covered my mouth,I tried to fight the servo and saw the others also had a servo covering their mouth's,"What ever you do,you will not scream for help or shout for help,you MUST come with us quitely"said a voice to my audio's,I nodded and we blacked out.

 **END OF SIDESWIPE'S POV***

 **SUNSTREAKER'S POV***

As my optics's turned on,I saw that I was on a berth and wearing the oddest outfit I have ever seen,it looked like some sort of tux but a dress,I walked out and saw a room across from where I was sta-catptured..,I opened it and their on the berth laid my brother and he also wore some sort of tux dress,I heard a groan and he sat up,"Sunny?" he asked weakly,I nodded and replied"It's me,Side's..,now let's go look for-",BUT before I could finish my sentence a loud scream was heard!!.

"BUMBLEBEE!!"we shouted together,we ran as fast as we could towards the room where Bumblebee was captured at,I opened it to see,Bumblebee had a white weeding dress and the moment we entered in,our tux dress turned into a wedding dress,we all screamed at the top of our lungs,"Consort's..,what's wrong?"asked a voice,I looked and saw it was..,sweet Primus save us..,it was Lugnut!!!.

"Consort's?"asked Sideswipe,Lungnut nodded and said" The weeding will be held soon and,Blackarachnia had been chosen to choose your dresses",with that he walked away and Blackarachnia came in with a smile across her face,"Hello,I will be tending to your wedding dresses"she said as she changed our outfits and amour,I now had a navvy blue armour with a sky blue shoulder longe sleeve dress,I noticed that I had female curves that I didn't know existed,Sideswipe had a grey armour with a red wedding long sleeve dress and Bumblebee had a baby yellow armour with grey racing stripes and wearing a white shoulder sleeve dress,he too had female curves like my brother and I.

"Your ALL soooooo lucky,your all getting married to lord Megatron,Count Starscream and Vamp Blitzwing"said Blackarachnia with a giggle,I looked down and said"It's probably the love potion we gave them",we sighed when Bumblebee gasped and explaimed"YOU GAVE THEM A LOVE POTION?!?",we nodded and said"It was meant to a prank BUT it looks like it worked",we sighed when Blackarachnia giggled and said"To save yourself's,kiss the one's you love a good bye that will break the curse", we we're going to ask her by what she meant BUT she was gone!?.

"That was weird"I muttered BUT before anybot could say anything,their was a knock at the door,"Consort's are you ready?"asked Lugnut,I opened the door and he bowed while saying"Please follow me"with that he walked away, we followed him and we saw Megatron,Starscream and Blitzwing in tuxedo's,"Lugnut..,before we get married can we make a request"said Bumblebee,Lungnut looked at him before replying"Sure..,what is it?","May we meet the autobot's one more time"said Sideswipe,he sighed and said"That is possible".

About 5 minuets later,Lugnut came with the autobot's who looked amazed at our weeding dresses,"Bumble bee?"asked shocked voice,it was Prowl and Jazz,"Sun streaker?"asked Jetstorm,"Sideswipe?"asked Jetfire,we looked at them full of sadness in our optics's,we walked up to them and gently kissed them,while whispering"We love you and sorry",we went with Lugnut who escorted them out.

 **END OF SUNSTREAKER'S POV***

"Decepticon's we are gathered here today,to witness the greatest ceremony in history..,the scout Bumblebee,the spy Sideswipe and the other spy Sunstreaker are going to bond with our lord Megatron,Count Starscream and Vamp Blitzwing"announcemented Lugnut as he handed them a cup of sweet energon,he tied a sash around each of their cups.

( **SN:** Sound familiar..,anyone?.)

"With this sash,we will unite not 1 but 2 half's of 1 soul,so do you lord Megatron,Count Starscream and Vamp Blitzwing take scout Bumblebee,spy Sideswipe and spy Sunstreaker as long as your spark is online?"asked Lung nut,"I do"they replied together,then Lugnut looked at us asking"And do you,Scout Bumblebee,Spy Sideswipe and Spy Sunstreaker take Lord Megatron,Count Starscream and Vamp Blitzwing as long as you're spark's are still online?","I-"they started BUT before we could finish there sentence,Lungnut was our cold and Bumblebee picked up a wrench?.

"GET YOUR FITHY SERVO'S OFF OF THEM!!!"yelled a now more pissed off,Ratchet who was taking down some decepticon's already,"We must get to safety"said Bumble bee,the twins nodded and ran from the scene making sure to take out a few decepticon's along the process, BUT they didn't get far because Megatron,Starscream and Blitzwing stopped us!!,"You're not going anywhere" said,Starscream as they closed in towards us JUST then they were taken down by a human girl with an angel wing and a devil wing,wearing a blue and white shirt,navvy blue long pants completed with black anklet boots and a gold halo above her devil horns.

"WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU,I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SORRY FOR HURTING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER!!"the girl yelled as she started pulling Megatron and the others apart while they tried to hurt her, "Does anyone know her?" Bumblebee asked,JUST then another girl came but wore all pink and wore a pink dress with pink slippers completed with pink angel wings," Follow me"she said as she flew away and they followed behind,soon we ran to safety..,back to base.

 **BACK AT BASE**

 **BUMBLEBEE'S POV***

As we entered base,I saw the others had also made it back safely and I was overjoyed to see my team mates," Alright,now that mess is clear..,WHO STOLE MY JOB?!" yelled the girl who saved us..,the pink one not the other for anyone who is lost,"I'm sorry,Miss but I think that no one stole your job"said Optimus BUT the girl lifted up a bottle that belonged to the prankster twins.

"That would be us"said the prankster twins,the girl sighed and said"Next time..,you decide to play a prank..,make sure that it's a simple one and not over the top trying to get married to a decepticon prank",the twins lowered there heads in shame,"So who are you?and who was that girl that saved our life's from Megatron and the others?"I asked,the girl smiled and replied"My name is,Cupid and the girl that saved you was,Angel Mystery",the prankster twins gasped and asked"That was Angel Mystery?",Cupid nodded and said"Yes..,now my work is done BUT Bumble bee,Sideswipe and Sunstreaker..,tell them you're feelings" and with that she was gone.

BUT we did eventually confess our feelings to our crushes ,they were shocked BUT we're glad,soon we went out and boy were they JUST full of surprises,NOT long after.., Blurr got a bond mate..,the reformed Longarm or Shock wave..,Bulkhead sadly went offline..,Megatron and Starscream ended up together..,though I'm still surprised that their even online..,Sentinel and Optimus ended up together along with another bot from another dimension.., BUT that story is best told another day.

And what happened to Angel Mystery?...,you'll just have to find out in another story...

 **END OF BUMBLEBEE'S POV***


End file.
